Tiny Troll, Bloody Troll
by PuckRock
Summary: The world ended on a Thursday, not a Monday or a Saturday, but a Thursday which is not a special day apart from the fact that this day bears the Curse of the Thursday which is why all the Trolls died on that day. Regardless, this story is a fascinating study on how 12 pathetic beings that can not begin to compare with how great I am survived the genocide of their species. Added to


The world as they knew it ended on a Thursday. The Trolls blamed the invading alien, but I know better, the Thursday is to blame. Everything bad happens on a Thursday, this is known as **The Curse of the Thursdays.** True fact, I know this being an omniscient being and all that. Anyway, back to the Trolls's painful demise.

Fire was everywhere with the little trolls running all over the place like tiny ants, which is what you all are in my eyes. Ants.

This attack had been a long time coming, ever since the Condescension's absolute failure against the alien species the Troll's called, very threateningly, **The Whities**. ~_This is due to the white uniform that all the soldiers have to wear, this clone wars but without the bell shaped helmets. Yes I know, trolls and imagination for names have never been, let's say, on good terms. Just look at the names they give their movies. Why if I had had to call those aliens any name I would have started with __**The Lefts Hands of Doom**__ or __**The White Shadows of Doom**__ or even __**The Living Embodiments of all that Sucks as well as Doom**__. But no one asked me so they got stuck with a name that sucks.~_ Although the Trolls had been one of the most powerful species in the galaxy, the poor thought out attack that the Condescension agreed to started the end of their Glorious Age.

They had severely underestimated the Whities and only used a pathetic attack force on their home planet without first thinking of studying them to work out their weaknesses. The attack force got _~predictably~_ completely obliterated, not even a speck of dust was able to flow away. So not only was this loss a military disaster but it made the Whities aware of the rapidly expanding Empire. Insulted by the weakness of the attack rather than the attack itself, the Whities decided to show the Trolls who, or rather what, they had underestimated so completely. Millions of white ~_they clearly had a fixation for the colour. Why? I don't know, or rather I do but it is absolutely irrelevant to the story so I won't tell you and I'll watch you squirm due to the need you have to find out.~ _ships left the home planet to begin the retaliation against the Glorious Alternian Empire. They were successful, frighteningly so. Although the Whities were outnumbered 7 to 1 their military genius and technology that was light years ahead of anything the Trolls used permitted them to completely trash the Trolls's army. Once that had been decimated they began to seek the Trolls's home planet as way of accomplishing revenge for the original attack. It took sweeps to find and in that time the young trolls had noticed that no contact with their Empress had been made yet none knew why. 

Trolls had gotten used to a certain standard of living due to the resources they get from the vast number of colonies the empire had. Once the empire destroyed these resources quickly depleted leaving the Trolls with the limited resources of the home planet. This lack of communication with the rest of their society led to an increase in instability further added by the recent birth of the next Peixes princess. Had it not been for the attack, there was the possibility ~_by that I mean that it would __**have **__happened, omniscient remember~ _that revolts on the home planets would have developed ~_of course that would have led to the deaths of a large majority of the population, including Feferi's, and the Empress still in power_~ and overall instability in the entire Empire. But before these were able to develop the **Curse of the Thursdays** took over and led to the destruction of the trolls.

The attack had been short and brutal, it didn't allow for any defensive manoeuvres even if the Baby Trolls had known any. The main 'Cities' ~_or a rough approximation of a city. These were mostly several hundred hives living relatively close to one another without being close enough to threaten some Trolls's delicate sensibilities_~ were the first to be attacked and directly afterwards the Mothergrub's cave was destroyed completely. Thousands of Trolls and grubs were killed within mere hours of the first attack ~_good~_. The second and third waves were as ruthless and by the end of the first week maybe a couple hundred trolls were still living. By then the first landing parties touched the soil and they started the terrain conquest.

This proved to far more entertaining for the Whities, they were able to keep on following an old tradition of hunting the prey using rustic weaponry. Unfortunately for the invading aliens, physically the Trolls were far more powerful than the Whities as every single part of their anatomy is meant to be lethal ~_in fact some Trolls had mutated so that when they made an enemy bleed using their claws a poison would enter their prey's blood stream and they would meet a painful death full of hallucinations and a burning sensation_~ This led to the Whities having to change their age old tradition of hunting preys with bow and arrows and instead advancing to guns that leave you with barely any chance of survival if you are hit with one.

By the time the first 2 sweeps since the attack on the home planet had occurred, all that was left of Troll culture were 12 young Trolls and the egg of a Grub Mother. Needless to say that the green blood was extremely protective over her egg as it held the future of their entire kind. They were extremely lucky that the total of the 12 represented the 11 blood colours and the crimson mutant hence once the Grub Mother left the egg she would be able to get the genetic material of the whole hemospectrum.

Will they survive? Will they die before they can save their species? I don't know ~_I do but I won't say, spoilers ~_ but their story is by far the most fascinating of the various alien species that are found in the universe. They, a species that never lives in close proximity, were able to work together to become a force that even the Whities were afraid of ~_although to be fair they 12 were sure to never leave any proof behind of their existence. The invaders actually believed them to have been ghosts sent by their gods to hunt them for the badly played out genocide rather than hunting them for having committed genocide. Some aliens have strange ideals, very strange, why look at those strange organisms that have no hair or physical scales they try to commit the genocide of their own people_~


End file.
